puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pingster
Pingster is a pirate on Emerald, currently fleet officer in crew Silent Fools of flag League of Light. He also used to be a pirate on Crimson named Pingy. Biography (Emerald) Pingster is a fine pirate, who exists since March, 2009. The pirate behind the noseless character has been sailing the seas since November, 2007, but due to not securing his character, it got deleted. Pingster (Pingied at that time) originally was a loyal member of , save for the very start of his pirate life. He met great pirates, boarded many good pillages, hunted for Atlantis, and generally had fun. In his time in YWN he managed to advance to the rank of officer. After a while, he got tired of Puzzle Pirates and decided to leave, which resulted in his pirate's deletion. About a year of sitting on the land, he decided to sail the seas once more, this time with the name Pingster. Keen on meeting his old mates, he located Dendrobia and joined YWN once more, in which he advanced to the rank of senior officer. Some time later Pingster joined Siren's Song as an officer and quickly advanced to fleet officer. One of the biggest turns in his career was when he met Montage. Montage introduced him to the merchanting aspect of the game, more specifically, moving commodities from their spawn point to other islands. Montage showed the ropes with iron and Pingster got to participate in him moving it. Pingster enjoyed this a lot and he decided to invest his money in commodities. This led to him purchasing his first merchant brig. Pingster has been providing islands with iron ever since. At the end of summer 2009 Pingster was forced to leave the seas once more, only to return at the beginning of April, 2011. As of release of Brigand King compasses (26-04-2011), Pingster is an avid Brigand King hunter. His goal is to get every Brigand King banner and egg, as well as help his dear friends Nidhoeggr and Suusje finish their Brigand King trinket collection. In his spare time, which ends up being most of the time, Pingster enjoys the card games Spades and Poker. Achievements * Placed second in Navigation part of 'Smuggler, Run!' coloured familiar competition on 26/08/2011. * Was the overall best sailor in Pegasiswolf's XMas in July 24 hour pillage. * Took second place in Navigation part of Star Wars Day puzzle competition on 04/05/2011. * Took second place in Navigation part of McPuzzles! puzzle competition on 26/04/2011. * Took second place in Blacksmithing part of McEggs puzzle competition on 26/04/2011. * Took first place in Illium Eternae's Egg Hunt event on 24/04/2011 and won a renamed Verdant class sloop. * Took second place in Navigation field of Puzzling Doodle-Style on 19/04/2011. * Took #1 Excellent and #1 Incredible Navigating score in a puzzle competition on 20/04/2009. * Took shared third place in Fixation's Multiarch Egg Hunt event on 20/04/2009. * Got his first merchant brig, which was named Excited Bluegill, on 19/04/2009. Later this vessel was standard renamed to King Pink. * Got his first injury (Hook) on an Atlantis run with a crew he does not recall the name of. It happened on 17/04/2009. * Got his first ship which was sloop and renamed it to Pink Sterlet to show his name to public. He also painted it pink/rose.}} Noteworthy ships |} Eggs Pingster enjoys collecting eggs. His current list of them can be viewed at his egg page.